Al Muthanna Task Group
The Al Muthanna Task Group (AMTG) was a battlegroup that formed Australia's main ground force contribution to the Multinational force in Iraq. The AMTG was established in April 2005 and ceased to exist in July 2006 when the Australian force was relocated to Dhi Qar Governorate as Overwatch Battle Group (West). Role The Al Muthanna Task Group had two tasks: # Provide a secure environment for the Japanese Iraq Reconstruction and Support Group (JIRSG) # Assist in the training of local Iraqi Army units so that they are able to take over the internal and external defence of their country Composition The AMTG was made up of around 450 personnel and consisted of: * Task Group Headquarters * a cavalry squadron * an infantry company * a training team (on 6-month deployments) * supporting elements Units *'AMTG-1' **HQ, 2nd Cavalry Regiment **C Squadron, 2nd Cavalry Regiment **B Company, 5th/7th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **Support Squadron, 2nd Cavalry Regiment *'AMTG-2' **HQ, 5th/7th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **A Squadron, 2nd Cavalry Regiment **C Company, 5th/7th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **Operational Support Company, 5th/7th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment *'AMTG-3'http://www.defence.gov.au/news/armynews/editions/1143/topstories/story03.htm **HQ, 2nd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **A Squadron, 2nd/14th Light Horse Regiment (Queensland Mounted Infantry) **A Company, 2nd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **Support Company, 2nd Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment **IMV Detachment, 6th Battalion, Royal Australian Regiment There were three rotations of troops into the AMTG. The initial force operated in Iraq between April and November 2005 and was commanded by the 2nd Cavalry Regiment's headquarters. The second rotation arrived in Iraq in November 2005 and was commanded by 5/7 RAR's headquarters. The final rotation arrived in May 2005 and was commanded by 2 RAR's headquarters. The AMTG was highly mechanised and operated 40 Australian Light Armoured Vehicles (ASLAVs) and 10 Bushmasters. While the first two AMTG rotations were largely drawn from 1 Brigade, the third rotation was drawn from both 3 Brigade and 7 Brigade. Members of the training teams were drawn from across the Australian Defence Force. Their ranks range from Private to Lieutenant Colonel. Later operations While the AMTG was initially only deployed for two 6-month rotations, the Australian government announced in March 2006 that the deployment would be extended until at least the second half of 2007.Troops to stay in Iraq 'as long as necessary'. 14 March 2006. ABC News Online Upon the withdrawal of Japanese reconstruction troops the Australian force was transferred to Tallil Airbase in Dhi Qar Governorate. The role of the Task Group changed to providing support to Iraqi forces as requested. The Task Group was renamed the Overwatch Battle Group (West).Aussies to overwatch Iraqi forces - Sydney Morning HeraldPROVINCIAL IRAQI CONTROL – AL MUTHANNA - Defence Department Notes References * Australian Department of Defence Operation Catalyst. * Matt Brown Snapshots from Al Muthanna Province Category:Military units and formations of the Australian Army Category:Military units and formations established in 2005 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 2006 Category:Multinational force involved in the Iraq War Category:2005 establishments in Australia Category:2006 disestablishments in Australia